


Macriley One-shots

by Spideychelle_10



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, MacGyver (2016), Macriley fandom, Not for children, Smut, macriley, sooo cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideychelle_10/pseuds/Spideychelle_10
Summary: Riley and Mac have known each other for over 3 years now. In the beginning she thought he had a big ego, but the more time they spent together the more she saw that he was a selfless, sweet guy. From then she started slowly falling for him ( literarily and figuratively ). She had never told anyone, she thought about telling Jack but she thought that maybe he would scold her for feeling this way about his best friend.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Reaproced love

Riley and Mac have known each other for over 3 years now. In the beginning she thought he had a big ego, but the more time they spent together the more she saw that he was a selfless, sweet guy. From then she started slowly falling for him ( literarily and figuratively ). She had never told anyone, she thought about telling Jack but she thought that maybe he would scold her for feeling this way about his best friend.

Then one day Jack had to leave, to get a bad guy. He wouldn't be here for a long time. She thought maybe now she could tell Mac about her feelings, but then Desi came along. She was sad that someone had to replace Jack, because no one can replace Jack. Then she saw something that definitely broke her hart. She saw Mac flirting with Desi. It hurt her so much she left the room and got home and imidiatly started crying. She couldn't help herself. Then the day after she came 15 minutes to late.

"Why are so late Riley" Matty asked. "My timer didn't work sorry I overslept". Everyone looked worried at her because she's never late. Then Mac gave her those puppy dog blue eyes and her hart fluttered she was mad at herself for feeling this way. She sat on couch and opened her laptop. She wasn't listening  
"-ac you are gonna go with Bozer to the lab, and Riley and Desi are gonna stay here" Matty said

"Hello Riley good to see you're alive again"

"Sorry"

"Is everything oke, because you never come late?" Mac asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry". 

"Oké were gonna go to the lab" Bozer said. You're a life safer

Desi and I were working but I think she caught on that I wasn't really paying attention.

"Oké Riley I don't know you that well but I can read people really good so tell me what's wrong"

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine if you were fine you wouldn't be late, would you?"

Out of nowhere I asked the most stupid question ever.  
"Do you like Mac like romantically"

She looked at me with wide eyes and I thought she was gonna say yes but the only thing she did was laugh. At my face she was literarily laughing in my face.

"I'm serious, why are you laughing"

Then she stopped and looked at me.

"Oh my bloody god is that really a serious question"

"Yes"

"Well you need to know that I don't I don't like Mac in that way. He's like a brother I've always wanted. I know he like's me but I don't feel the same way. But I do know someone who does do you know who" I shook my head no. " You" 

I immediately started blushing and stuttering. "I-I-I do-don't l-li-like M-M-Mac" I immediately stopped stalking because I started stuttering so much. 

"You do Riley I know you do always when he compliments you you start blushing and stuttering. Don't think I haven't notest" 

I look down " Does he know"

" No he doesn't because he is actually really observant, but when it comes to girls flirting with him or liking him he is the most oblivious person in the world. So don't worry he doesn't know"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well it actually doesn't matter, he likes you and I can't top that. He's never gonna like me romantically" Tears started to form in my eyes, to just say that already hurts a lot.

"I think I need to move on, it's gonna hurt al lot. And I don't know what to do" I started actually crying over a boy. Me Riley Davis crying over a boy. 

Then Mac came in the room I hurrily started to wipe my tears and whispered to Desi to fake laugh. Then we started laughing and I faked that the tears were not from saddnes but from laughing. 

"That was so funny Desi, I'm just starting to cry"

"What's so funny" Mac asked

"Oh nothing" we said at the same time. Then Desi looked at me with a smirk. Then she did the unthinkable.

"Mac what would you do if Riley had a crush on you" he began blushing.

"I don't know it will be weird because she is like a sister to me" that one sentence broke my heart completely. Fortunately I have a good poker face. 

"Cool because you're obviously like a brother to me" I said not to make it weird. 

"Oké I just wanted to ask how it's going"

"It's going alright" Desi said since the beginning still looking at me. He then left. And I immediately started crying, him saying these thing without care hurt the most. 

The whole day I ignored him and kept my distance away from him. At the end of the day I was really happy I finally got to get home and eat ice cream and cry over a romantic/sad movie. 

When I wanted to unlock my door I saw that it was already open. I got my gun out and looked around, when I was in my bedroom to look. I saw him.

"Mac what are you doing here" I said irritated.

"Oh I just thought to ask my friend why she is acting so weird. And why she was so distant towards me and ignorant." I started thinking of a way to tell him that he broke my heart without telling him he broke my heart.

"It's nothing" He's definitely not gonna believe that. But I don't know something else to say.

"Come in Riley every time I try to tell you something you walk away. What is going on did I do something and if I did I am terribly sorry" You did do something wrong you broke my heart but I couldn't tell him that. 

You know what I don't care anymore. "You know why I ignored you, because I love you oké. I love you and the question Desi asked wasn't just a hipothetical question it was real. I do have feelings for you and it hurt when you said I was just like a sister to you. And I know for sure you didn't lie I know you like Desi it's completely obvious and it hurts me every single time. I was distant because I wanted to get over you I didn't want to feel hurt anymore. Everytime I thought that today I was gonna get over you, you came out of nowhere with that handsome face and puppy blue eyes and a smart remark. And everytime you complent me I blush. So yeah I love you but you don't. 

I started crying and my knees felt week I fell on my knees on the ground. He didn't say anything I then felt strong arms wrap around me and I looked up to see that Mac was hugging me. 

"You don't have to do that I don't want you to have pity with me. Or you gonna fake that you love me to while you don't I don't know but are gonna be a big gentleman about al of this-"

"Riley" he interrupted. I looked up at him and he smiled. Why the hell would he be smiling. I just convesed my feelings to him and he is smiling. 

"Why are you smiling"

"Did you really think I liked Desi"

"Yeah why do you like someone else"

"Yeah I like someone else" Now my heart is breaking again he likes someone else 

"Who-who do you like" I'm so scared. He stared into my eyes, then he leaned forward. Then he did the unthinkable-

He kissed me

It felt like fireworks exploded in my mouth I deepend the kiss. And put my hand on his neck and my other hand on his chest. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. I moaned into the kiss then he took the chance and pushed his tong into my mouth. I started to moan again. He then stopped the kiss to breath and looked at me.

"Who do you think it is" I blushed and looked down

"Jill?" I asked playfully. He started laughing and started kissing my neck.

"Try again" he breathed on my neck and I moaned. 

"Matty?" He stopped and looked at me with a ' Serously ' expression. I laughed and he kissed me again. 

"Me?" " Good guess" and he started kissing my jaw and down my neck and then he started to lift my shirt. I pushed him away and I took my shirt of and pushed him on me again.

We started making out and then I he started to get up and I got up with him without breaking the kiss. He pushed me against the wall and I pushed his shirt up and he got the idea and put a step backwards and then took his shirt of to. He started to kiss my neck again and I was a moaning mess. He opened the opening of her pants and put his hands past her panties and started rubbing her clit.

She broke the kiss and was moaning he started kissing her neck while rubbing he clit. And then in a split second he put his finger in her pussy and started pumping. 

" M-Mac....Aaahhhh.....m-m-ma-a-ac..... MAAAAAAACCCC!!!!!" He put 2 more fingers in and started pumping harder en then he sucked and but on her neck and wanted to mark her as his. "Fu-uh-uk M-Mac I-I-I'm c-c-cum-m-m-ming". He then pumped in harder and then with a high pitched scream she came on his finger. 

She breathed heavily and looked up at him. 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Riley". She wanted to cry this is all she ever wanted. She nodded her head and kissed him again.

"I think it's your turn now" she said with a seductively smirk. And pushed him on the bed and was ready for another round. They had the night of there lives.  
———————————————————————  
NEXT DAY  
———————————————————————  
They wake up with Riley's head on Mac's chest. And his arms on her waist. Riley's eyes fluttered open and saw Mac staring up her with a big smile. 

"Goodmorning, Why are you staring?"

"Goodmorning beautifull, and I'm staring because I can't believe I'm with the women I love in bed. I'm just really happy" He said with a big smile. That made her smile to and give a little peck on his lips.

"I'm happy to, I never thought you would have loved me. I really thought you loved Desi"

" No I think that I was a lot with her because she was a bit like Jack and I just missed him" she nodded her head. She gave him another peck.

"At least we have each other now" she said with a smile, before she looked at her phone and saw that they had to get up if they wanted to be on time.

"Hey we have to get up" He didn't let her go he held her waist hard. 

"No can't we just stay in this morning please!" He gave her those blue puppy dog eyes that she can't resist and almost wanted to give in the warmth of him but she looked away.

"No you know what Matty will say if we're late. Just get up and I want to have breakfast with you like normal couple-y stuff. Please?!" Her eyes shined in the light of the bedroom-light. He couldn't say no to her do he nodded his head yes and give her a peck before releasing her. 

They both got up and put there clothes on ( but there was some sexual tension here and there ) and then they had breakfast and they cuddled while having breakfast not wanting to lose contact with each other. Then they got to work and they were nervous but also exited to tell everyone. When they were in the war room everyone was already there.

"Guys Riley and I have an announcement to make" Mac said smiling like an idiot.

"Well it better be worth it cause I slept really bad. I kept hearing hearing weird noises" he looked at them with a smirk. They blushed and looked at their feet.

"Well Mac and I are officially a couple" Riley said with a big smile. Everyone looked at them with a smirk. 

"I thought so I heard you screaming her name in the middle of the night and you guys have this glow on you. And my OTP is sailing, I'm so happy" he smiled at them and they blushed but also smiled cause he was happy for them. Matty looked at them like she already knew that didn't surprise them at all. And Desi kept smirking at them.

"See Riley I'm really happy for you guys well that means that I can't read people as good as I thought but I'm still really happy for you guys" she too couldn't stop smiling.

"Oké Riley and Blondie got together no surprise you guys have bin flirting non-stop you guys just didn't notice it. But yeah good new now the bad new we got another murderer-" she told us what was happening but even if it was a murderer I was still that bit happy because I got together with the love of my life. And I couldn't be happier and Mac sometimes glances at me and smiles and then I smile back. For the first time things seams to be going good for Riley Davis and she wouldn't dare to take that back.


	2. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Mac had feelings since the beginning but never told each other. And no one but them selves know about their feelings. They almost always blush around each other. And people already know how they feel about each other I mean come on a 5 year old could already figure it out. They are really obvious to other people but to each other they are completely oblivious. Sometimes they have to keep there laugh inside when Mac and Riley are being awkward around each other, it's really funny to see they just want them to get together already.

Riley and Mac had feelings since the beginning but never told each other. And no one but them selves know about their feelings. They almost always blush around each other. And people already know how they feel about each other I mean come on a 5 year old could already figure it out. They are really obvious to other people but to each other they are completely oblivious. Sometimes they have to keep there laugh inside when Mac and Riley are being awkward around each other, it's really funny to see they just want them to get together already. 

"Mac and Riley you guys are going on a mission together" Matty said she was secretly shipping them to but never said anything. They glanced at each other and when they made eye contact they immediately looked at their feet. 

"Why can't Jack come with us" Riley asked. "Because you two have to be a married couple and that can't with Jack's constant blikkering. Hurry up wheels up in 30". 

They looked at each other again and made eye contant and immediately looked at their feet again. Mac cleared his throat " We should probably pack" " Um yeah we....we should".

But no one moved they just stood there staring at each other. No one said anything. "Hey lovebirds come on pack you stuff" They blushed at the nickname. They awkwardly laughed and packed there stuff. They went in the plane, they sat in front of each other. And didn't make any eye contact. 

They found a box on the table it was a ringbox. They blushed and looked away, Mac stood up and grabbed the box and grabbed Riley hand and got the ring out and put the ring on her finger they both were red like tomatoes. 

Riley grabbed Mac's ring and put it on his finger. They stared at each other and then they released each other hands. Still blushing deeply.

They sat in their previous places. "I'm gonna nap if that's okay" Riley said. "Yeah... yeah of course I think I will nap for a bit to" they nodded there heads okay. And both grabbed a blanket and they napped until Mac woke Riley up. "Hey Riles were here wake up" she stretched and he saw a bit of her bra and immediately looked away blushing. 

When they got in the hotelroom they looked around it was a lux room but it was a honeymoon sweet. They immediately blushed and looked away it only had one bed and there wasn't a couch.

It also had a bath bath with rose peddels in it and candles on top of the railing. They put there stuff in the closet Matty said that they would be here for a while. "Um... Mac should we you know know this place for a bit because maybe if there happens something we could hide. Or we could easily escape, or if you don'-" she was interrupted when he said "No of course that's really smart good idea" he said looking at her with pride. She smiled and blushed " Thanks" she said shyly. 

They walked and she grabbed her phone because she couldn't find a map of this place because they don't use computers ( super lame ) so she made her own map. Then they desided to swim in the pool because the first day they didn't have to do anything because there happy couple Bonny and Clyde ( not really ) would come they next day. So she wore her bikini and he wore his shorts and they got in no one was there so they had it to themselves. 

Mac kept staring at Riley how the sunlight shone on her features and how her hair lighted up and how her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. She caught him staring and looked down and blushed with a big smile. He came in front of her and put her hair behind her ear and let his hand on her cheek she smiled up at him. 

They both lent in and there lips touched it was the best feeling ever it wasn't hungry or needy it was soft and passionate he put his other hand on her waist to pull her closer and Riley put her arms around his neck, they kept making out until you know breathing. They pulled away and stared at each other and then they both broke out in a big smile. "I never thought you would have feelings for me to Mac" his smile became bigger.

"How couldn't you figure it out you are the most smartest person I know and I thought it was actually pretty obvious" "No I didn't figure it out and I really thought that you may have figured it out by now. Mac?" 

"Yeah?" "I l-l-lo-love y-y-you M-M-Mac"his smile became more bigger then it could. "I love you to Riley" she smiled and kissed him again. Then they finished the mission. And they were never happier.


	3. Valentine’s Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here ya go," Mac handed Riley a beer and sat down nest to her by the fire.
> 
> "Thanks, Mac, and thanks for having me over, Valentine's Day is always kind of a bummer when you're single," Riley said with a wry laugh. Mac held out his beer to Riley and she clinked her bottle against his to commiserate their mutual lack of a significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a story from AO3 that I really liked and wanted a part 2 of but sadly that didn't happen so I decided to do it myself first this is the part that she wrote. @bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid

"Here ya go," Mac handed Riley a beer and sat down nest to her by the fire.

"Thanks, Mac, and thanks for having me over, Valentine's Day is always kind of a bummer when you're single," Riley said with a wry laugh. Mac held out his beer to Riley and she clinked her bottle against his to commiserate their mutual lack of a significant other.

"Tell me about it, that's why I wanted to have everyone over," Mac answered, trying not to dwell on his own singleness.

"Speaking of that, where is everyone?" Riley asked.

"Well, Bozer is at this workshop on how to direct a romance movie. He says that he wants to get back into his movie making hobby, but I think it's more to distract him from thinking about Leanna." Mac knew that Bozer had to still be upset about what had happened because he refused to talk about it. Bozer had always told Mac everything, and the fact that he didn't want to talk about the girl who he could never be with let Mac knew how much it was bothering him.

"Yeah, he did seem pretty into her," Riley said and Mac picked up on a weird note in her voice.

"Riley? Do you..." Mac let the rest of the question hang in the air.

"Do I like Bozer? No, of course not. I just hate to see him upset," Riley said quickly. Mac wasn't sure if he believed her, but he decided to let it go.

"Me too. Anyways, Matty said she was busy, and being Matty, she didn't give me any more information than that," Mac said.

"What if Matty has a secret boyfriend?" Riley smiled at the thought.

"It wouldn't even surprise me if Matty had a secret husband," Mac responded. "We know very little about her life,"

"Are you thinking about your dad?" Riley picked up on where Mac's thoughts had gone.

"Yeah, everything is so complicated. I trust Matty with my life and she has become a close friend, but at the same time, I can't shake the feeling that she is lying to me about knowing my dad."

"If she is, she must have a good reason right? Maybe she is trying to protect you?" Riley tried to rationalize Matty's behavior. Mac didn't blame her, he'd been doing the same exact thing for weeks. Trying to come up with an explanation that didn't involve another person he was close to betraying him.

"Maybe Riles, but I'd rather have the truth," Mac said. The entire situation was confusing and aggravating.

"We'll figure it out Mac," Riley said and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"We couldn't even figure out what happened between Jack and Matty," Mac pointed out and Riley laughed.

"You're right. I still can't believe that Jack never told us what happened. You know, I didn't realize how good of a spy he was until he managed to keep that secret."

"Good ole' Jack is an open book most of the time, but when he wants to keep a secret, he's pretty good at it," Mac said.

"It still bothers you doesn't it? That you don't know,"

"Yes!" Mac said a little too enthusiastically and Riley laughed again. "I understand that I will probably never know, but I hate it when Jack keeps secrets from me."

"Says the man who up and left the country without telling anyone," Riley teased, referencing the time he went to France in search of clues about his dad.

"Yeah well, I keep secrets, Jack doesn't. That's just the way it's always been," Mac sipped his beer and thought about the very rare times that Jack had kept something from him.

"Speaking of secrets, did Jack tell you where he was taking my mom tonight? I couldn't get the answer out of him," Riley said with a huff. This time it was Mac who was laughing.

"That's because he knew that you would tell your mom, and he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hey, I can keep a secret!" Riley protested and Mac gave her a disbelieving look.

"Do you remember when your dad was in town? You didn't make it one minute before Jack had figured out something was wrong," He reminded her.

"Being a bad liar and being able to keep a secret are different things. I didn't tell Jack about my dad until I wanted to," Riley insisted.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But are you really telling me that you wouldn't have run right up to your mom and told her everything Jack had planned?" Mac asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I for sure would have told her,"

"See?" Mac said triumphantly

"Okay, well they are out on the date now, so you can tell me," Riley said.

"He considered taking her out to where they had their first date, or the restaurant they always went to on their anniversaries, but he decided against that. He didn't want Diane to think that he thought they could just pick up where they left off,"

"Wow, he put a lot of thought into this. So what did he decide to do?" Riley asked, looking impressed.

"He decided to take her bowling," Mac announced and was pleased when Riley let out a burst of startled laughter.

"Bowling? That's the super romantic Valentine's Day date that he settled on?"

"Yes, he wanted to let her know that they could start off slowly and casually. He didn't want too much pressure to be put on the date. He also said that he and your mom always had fun together, so he wanted to plan a carefree, fun night for her,"

"Huh" Riley looked contemplative as she drank her beer.

"Trust me, he's been thinking about this for weeks. And I've had to hear every tiny detail," Mac said with a laugh.

"That's must've been hard for you. I have to say, I am impressed with how much thought Jack has put into it," Riley said, giving Mac a bright smile.

"So you're really okay with this? Jack dating your mom again. I mean he said that you were trying to get them together, but Jack can sometimes have a distorted view of reality, so I wasn't sure."

"No, for once, he isn't imagining things. The best memories of my childhood included both my mom and Jack. I think they can make each other happy,"

"Yeah, I think they can too," Mac agreed, thinking about how happy Jack was whenever Diane was around.

"What about you, Mac?"

"What?" Mac struggled to catch up with Riley's sudden change in topic.

"How is Angus MacGyver's love life?"

"Well, I am sitting here with you on Valentine's Day, so I think that about sums it up."

"Nobody you're interested in?" Riley pressed.

"I thought the whole purpose of us getting together was to avoid thinking about how single we are? Or would you like to tell me about your love life?" Mac said and Riley held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I get it, enough talk about love. How about we order some pizza and watch a superhero movie that we can never watch when Jack is here?" Riley suggested

"Now, you're speaking my language," Mac said with a smile. Food and a good movie were exactly what he needed to get his mind off of his failing love life. "You pick out the movie, I'll order the pizza." Mac stood up and went into the kitchen where he'd left his phone on the counter.

"DC or Marvel?" Riley called from his living room.

"Marvel," Mac yelled back, finding the number for pizza on his phone. "Anything but the X-Men series," He added.

Thirty minutes later, he and Riley were settled on the couch with pizza and beer watching Doctor Strange. It wasn't what Mac had envisioned doing on his Valentine's Day, but it was a good night nonetheless.


	4. Valentine’s Day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night they fell asleep. When Riley woke up she was met with laying on something that sure wasn't a pillow. When she looked up she saw that her head was laying on Mac's chest and they were curled up on the couch the idea made her blush. And ask herself how they got to this point. Then she saw that there was a blanket on them, Bozer must have put it and that is horrible because he obviously is gonna annoy her about her feelings and that they slept together.

Later that night they fell asleep. When Riley woke up she was met with laying on something that sure wasn't a pillow. When she looked up she saw that her head was laying on Mac's chest and they were curled up on the couch the idea made her blush. And ask herself how they got to this point. Then she saw that there was a blanket on them, Bozer must have put it and that is horrible because he obviously is gonna annoy her about her feelings and that they slept together. 

Can you believe it Riley Davis in love with Angus Macgyver she first thought it was weird to and asked herself why? But then she came up with a million of answers and that gave it away for her. She felt this way a long time ago never told anyone but rare enough Bozer figured it out. And now he is teasing her about it constantly and it annoys her. 

He looked really cute while he was sleeping so peacefully just laying there and with his short blond hair came in front of his eyes. She really wanted to brush it away but didn't wanna wake him but she decided she just wanted to do it so badly. 

So she slowly tilted her hand and brushed it away, but then his eyelids began to flutter and his eyes opened. Her hand was still on his face unfortunately and when he saw her he looked confused. And then his eyes widened knowing the answer he then blushed and looked away. 

"What time is it" Mac asked. "I don't now just woke up just like you" he looked at her and she felt herself blush at his staring. "Uhm, can you like get up I have to go to the bathroom" he asked awkwardly she immediately stood up and began blushing hard. Luckily he immediately ran to the bathroom. 

Then she saw Bozer leaning on his bedroom door with a big smirk. "You have taken a picture, haven't you?" His smirk got bigger and he waved his phone in his hands. "Absolutely I couldn't have missed my chance to blackmail you both." I almost slapped him on the arm if it isn't for Mac just coming out of the bathroom. "Hey guys, what's up" "Nothing" I said immediately. "Okay" he said not believing it.

"I'm hungry did someone make breakfast?" "No, I'm not finished yet" Bozer said. Mac then nodded "Hey Riles I wanted to say sorry for... you know... s-sle-sleeping to-toget-together" he looked at the ground and it was so cute watching him like that and appolicaizing. "It-it's o-okay Mac, it's also m-my f-fault I-I a-sle-slept o-on -y-y-you" I said also looking at the ground. 

"Hey lovebirds breakfast is ready" we both blushed and immediately went to the kitchen and sat next to each other because there wasn't anywhere else we could sit. We ate the breakfast in silence. "I'm gonna change can you guys clean this up?" Bozer said we both nodded. And when he went away we started cleaning up.

Then Mac was cleaning and he looked at me over his shoulder and smiled at me I was so into his beautiful blue eyes that I didn't notes that I had a plate in my hands and I dropped it. "I'm so so sorry" I felt so guilty I immediately started cleaning it up. Mac then bowed and held my hands to stop cleaning I slowly lifted my head to look at him he had sinsirity in his eyes. "It's fine do you know how many I broke" 

I nodded my head no and he laughed softly and said "Well it was a lot" it made me laugh a little. "I help you clean it up" he said. I nodded and grabbed a few parts but then I felt an agonizing pain in my palm and whimpered a bit. I looked at my hand and there was blood and the part of the plate must have cut my palm. 

It hurts but not that much that I'm gonna cry or scream. Mac came back and he saw blood on the ground and his face pailed. 

"What happened. Are you okay?" "I'm okay just a cut on my hand" he looked at my hand. "Just leave that there I will clean it later. I'm gonna clean your hand before it gets infected" I know that when Mac does something he is always determined to do it nothing can stop him so I just followed him to his room. It's weird being here and I feel a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Sit down on the bed. I'm gonna grab the first-aid-kit" I sat on his bed and began to blush more. A few seconds later he came back. He sat in front of me on the ground on his knees and my mind went elsewhere something that involved a ring or something more intimate. I blushed more than is possible. 

He grabbed my hand and started cleaning it and I watched him he looked so cute when he was concentrated. When he was done he smiled proudly at me and started cleaning up the supplies. When he was done he looked at me and we stared at each other for a long time. 

Then I thought that with our job we could be dead any minute and that I need to tell him before it's to late. " Mac I need to tell you something" he looked at me with a confused look and curiosity in his eyes. He nodded at me to continue. 

"Remember yesterday when I asked you if you were interested in anyone?" He nodded his head. "I was trying to figure out if you like me" he looked at me confused but didn't say anything. "I wanted to figure out if you liked me because I -I took a deep breath- I-I-I l-li-like y-y-you" I said and I immediately looked away from him because I didn't want to know how he looked at me. 

I was so scared at that moment until he held my cheek with his warm and comforting hand and kissed me.

His lips were soft and his other hand went in my hair it felt comforting, sweet and I knew his answer to his feelings. When we broke we breathed heavily I then looked up at him and he was already watching me. "You like me to" he blushed and said " I-I do a-a l-l-lot a-ac-actually" We stared at each other for longer before he kissed me again. I then slowly lay back on the bed with him coming on top of me. We started to slowly kiss each other and then it went a little more heated.

We immediately disregarded the clothes and began he put his cock inside me and started pumping heavily. It feels so good. "M-Mac...ooooohhhhh........gooooooddddd" I started moaning and then he started to suck on my neck and my moans became louder. He started whispering dirty things in my ear. 

"You like it when I fuck you like this huh?You like having my cock inside you fucking your pussy like that. And me marking my territory. So everyone can see that you're mine and no one else's. You're so wet for me and you're so tight. You squeeze me like that ohhh Riley you're so wet for me. Are you so horny I love seeing you like this under my control in something no one has ever thought someone could dominate you. I can feel you're close Riley come come for me Riley.-" he whispered the last word closely to my ear "- come for me Riles" 

I then can the hardest I came in my life. I screamed loudly. And a few minutes Mac came inside me and it felt heavenly. We both breathed heavily and stared at each other. Mac then slipped out of me and we just payed there in love and Mac then pulled me closer to his chest and I layed there and we were both really happy. I was almost asleep when I heat Mac softly whisper "I love you Riles" I smiled and said "I love you to Mac" 

This was the most happiest moment in my whole life. I was with the love of my life and we just had an intimate moment. I can't wait for anyone to know that I'm with Mac I don't know how they will react and I hope it's positive. And I'm mostly scared about Jack and Matty because I'm scared that they will not approve or if Matty sends us apart. And I'm scared that because Mac is like a son to Jack and I'm like a daughter to him I'm scared that he will be mad. But with Mac by my side everything will be okay.


	5. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Riley have known each other for a long time, and they have had feelings for each other since the beginning. After 2 years of flirting and not saying there feelings Mac couldn't keep it in him anymore everyone knew about his feelings so he just kissed her out of the blue before the start of the mission in the van while Jack, Bozer and Matty on the laptop screen were watching.

Mac and Riley have known each other for a long time, and they have had feelings for each other since the beginning. After 2 years of flirting and not saying there feelings Mac couldn't keep it in him anymore everyone knew about his feelings so he just kissed her out of the blue before the start of the mission in the van while Jack, Bozer and Matty on the laptop screen were watching. 

And she immediately kissed him back. And after the kiss he said i love you Riley I've done for a long time, will you be my girlfriend? And she immediately responded with Mac I love you to and yes I would love to be your girlfriend while they both smiled like idiots ,and then they kissed again because they were really happy. 

1 and a half year later he asked her to move in with him while they were alone in his house because Bozer had bought a house with Leanna. They were on the couch cuddling eating ice cream and pizza. 

She stared at him wide eyed and he said you don't have to just I-I thought that-that you-you are here most of the time and Bozer doesn't live here anymore but only if-if you want to of-ofcourse he said nervously. She just smiled and kissed him Mac ofcourse I'll move in with you I was just surprise you said it out of the blue he smiled relieved and kissed her and that kiss led to an interesting night. 

The next day they brought all her stuff to the house and are gonna put her house to sale the next day. That night he made dinner and she made the next day breakfast.

1 year later they were on a mission where he almost lost Riley. Riley come on, stay-stay with me plea-please Mac said while trying not to cry the EMT's were almost there , come on Riles stay with me you're gonna be okay , Mac I love you I'm-I'm sorry. No don't be sorry come on just stay with me Riles I love you okay just-just stay with me they both said crying Jack wasn't with them on that mission and now he is begging the EMT's to be faster.

That night in the hospital looking at a limp Riley on the hospital bed he thought that they were almost to late. And that he was ready for it to ask her. 

1 week after Riley got out of the hospital he had planned a date with her to go to her favorite ice cream shop because there dates are casual things like a movie marathon or just dinner or take-out. And after that he took her to Phoenix because that is the place they both felt safe in except Mac's house. 

When they were inside there was a path of rose paddels the followed the path to the warroom, with candles on the table and there were light everywhere she thought it was beautiful she couldn't stop smiling. Mac then stood in front of her and took her hands Riley I love you so much I knew I did the first time I saw you she was trying really hard not to cry because he was so sweet and did al of this for her I want to spent my whole life with you and there only one way to do that she looked at him weirdly. 

He then let go of one of her hands and stood on one knee and grabbed a box out of his pocket. She smiled and tears were freely running down her face she put her hands in front of her mouth she was surprised. He opened the box Riley Davis will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? She couldn't stop smiling and she screamed Yess yess yes yess a thousand times yess he then sighed in relief and put the ring on her finger and stoop up and they immediately kissed. I love you so much Mac OMG were getting married they both laughed crying happy tears they couldn't be happier. 

I love you so much Riley I'm so happy you said yes they both then just sat on the couch in the warroom cuddling and she couldn't stop looking at her ring and smiling and he kept looking at her. When are we gonna tell everyone Mac asked I have an idea we don't he looked confused I just wear the ring to work tomorrow and let them figure it out he laughed at her plan and smiled at her. That's a great idea. I love you so much I'm so happy you said yes. Well how could I have said no he smiled at her and kissed her and she kissed back it became a bit hotter. 

He put her on his lap and they kept making out and then he stopped kissing her and started kissing her cheek then her jaw then her neck and he puls point. Riley couldn't moaning it felt so good when her now fiancé is kissing her and her body. Then later they became tired and cleaned up ( but Riley first took a picture while he laughed ) they then went home and immediately went to bed and slept while Mac was spooning her when Mac was asleep she couldn't she kept staring at her ring on her finger. And that Mac put it there she was so happy and couldn't stop smiling. 

The next morning when they went to work Bozer was first to notice the ring and screamed and if I say screamed I mean really screamed. OMG RILEY DID MAC FINALLY PROPOSE I'M SO HAPPY I'VE GOT MY BEST MAN SPEACH READY even if he almost screamed her ears of she couldn't stop smiling. Yes he did propose to me and it was really sweet and I of course said yes and I took a picture. 

She showed him the picture of the warroom with what Mac had done to it and he too couldn't stop smiling. And hugged her hard she almost couldn't breath. The next one was Jack he was mid-sentence and then immediately stopped talking and everyone was confused why the sudden stop. 

He then pointed to me and then to Mac and we both looked confused at each other then back at Jack. He then pointed his finger to my hand and when we figured what he meant Mac and I looked at each other smiling. And then I grabbed Mac's hand intertwined our finger and then tilted my hand with the ring on it. And then everyone looked wide eyes at us but all with smiles. 

Everyone then burst into celebrations. Then they all came to hug us with love. But then Jack just stood there and we were both scared that he maybe didn't approve but then he smiled a soft smile and started tearing up I can't believe my little girl is getting married and to the best man possible Mac and I both smiled in relief and looked at each other and then back at Jack trying not to cry Jack don't cry if you're gonna cry I'm gonna cry he laughed and hugged me I'm so so proud of you Riley and you choose chose the best man possible. He smiled at me then Mac then he came up at Mac and they both were trying not to cry I waited the day you told us you were together to tell me you were gonna propose they both laughed. Hey Mac take care of her Mac smiled of course they then hugged. We all laughed and smiled at each other. Life was going good for them.

Half year later they decide to do it in Phoenix, Jack walked her down the aisle and Bozer was behind Mac as best man and Riley gave her flowers to Matty she was her bridesmaid. Then they both gave there vows crying in happiness. Then they both said I do and then they kissed and everyone applauded. And Jack was proud of them, and no one could stop smiling. 

5 years later Riley became pregnant, and 9 months later she gave birth to a little boy called Magnus ( Magny ) Jack MacGyver. They were all really happy and Jack was honored that there child got named by him. And they brought his grandson to the world. Matty was sure that nothing is happening to her grandson she was his grandma even though she won't say she doesn't stop Magny from saying granny to her. 

4 years later Riley became pregnant again with a girl they called Isabella Matilda MacGyver. And Matty was so honored they gave her name to a granddaughter and she couldn't stop smiling she even cried a few tears and for Matty that's a lot. Bozer and Leanna had then also there first child called Reign Jenna Bozer. 

They all couldn't be happier they had an amazing life full of love. 

End


End file.
